Tears
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke. The cool guy. Turns down all the girls, doesn't bother to do his tests. But when the one person who was able to make him cry shows up again, how will he deal with the emotions welling up inside of him, along with the painful memories he left behind? OC x Tsurugi. Rated T. Excuse the randomness inside. Warning: Possible OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiko:** **Greetings! I come to you all from the ancient planet Ninnymuggins, and I am here to share with you... *****explosions and fireworks in the background* LOVE!**

**Tsurugi: Yeah, whatever...**

**Kiko: I'm glad you're here! Because this one is about you!**

**Tsurugi: Wait, what?**

**Kiko: Tenma! Disclaimer!**

**Tenma: Kiko-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! ^v^**

* * *

_"I'm getting out of here."_

_Tsurugi looked up at the girl in front of him. "What?"_

_"I'm sick of this place. I'm getting out of here. I don't want to be a SEED anymore." She said._

_Tsurugi felt his mouth drop open. "But..."_

_"Don't talk to me anymore. I probably won't see you again. " Those were the last words she said to him; the last words he ever heard from her, before she left his room._

_At that moment, jaw still ajar, he cried. THE Tsurugi Kyousuke. The calm, cool, collected, badass guy. _Cried_. The one thing that was only made possible by one little kid, that he had always picked on, during one moonless night._

_He never saw her again._

* * *

Raimon's ace striker groaned at his desk. Why did he have to remember that now, of all times? He was supposed to be taking a test, but instead, he had to dwindle on his pathetic past life. He picked up his pencil and glared down at the piece of paper. It was sitting there, mocking him with its puny text. He glanced at all the questions, decided it wasn't worth it, and put the pencil down again. The navy-haired teen closed his amber eyes, bored. Yep, the school badass didn't have any reason to finish a test. He smirked inwardly. '_Man, what would she say if she saw me now...?'_

Tsurugi's eyes immediately flew open._ 'Damn...Why do I keep thinking about her?!_ _Jeez...'_ He sighed and closed his eyes again. Oh, well. It didn't matter, anyway. She was long gone.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his arm. The former SEED opened one eye and glanced at the folded notebook paper on the ground. Great. Not again. He picked up the note and scanned it. Sure enough, it was yet another pathetic love note. This was the third one from the same girl this week. The navy-haired teen crumpled up the note and threw it back at the girl, ignoring the gasps of the entire classroom. He couldn't wait for class to be over...

* * *

The bell finally rang, promoting everyone to grab their bags and head home. Tsurugi took his time, not caring at all. Just as he was about to leave the room, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The striker turned around and glanced at the person with a bored expression. It was the girl who kept passing notes to him. He groaned. He HATED her. Now, he doesn't just hate all fangirls, as you might think. He could tolerate most fangirls. But this one, he despised. She was the girl who wore too much make-up, who flirted with every single guy who looked at her, and thought she could get anything she wanted, just because she was rich and popular.

She batted her heavily-done eyelashes at Tsurugi. "Hiiiii, Kyousuke~. Do you want to walk home together after you're done with practice?~" she said in her whiney voice.

"No." He said as he turned around and headed out into the hallway. She ran up to him and clung tightly to his arm.

"But Kyou-kun~"

The face of a bluenette flashed through Tsurugi's mind. He roughly ripped the girl's perfectly manicured nails off him. She looked into his eyes, shocked, as he death glared at her. "Don't you DARE call me Kyou-kun..." He growled.

The girl stared at him for a while before giving him a little 'Hmph!' and marching in the opposite direction, her heels clicking tediously against the polished floor. The pale teen sighed and scratched his head. _'What is up with me today_...? _It's not like me to over_ _react like that...'_ He thought to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the field.

Little did he know, his life would change the second he arrived at his destined location...

* * *

**Tsurugi: Seriously?**

**Kiko: Yep**.

**Tsurugi: -_- Why me, now?**

**Fudou: *murder aura* Yeah, why him?**

**Hakuryuu: *emo corner* Yeah...**

**Kiko: Eheheheh...**

**Tenma: Yay! Kiko-chan gave me a knife!**

**All: YOU WHAT?!**

**Kiko: *innocent smile***

**Tenma: Leave a review! Because if you don't...I have a knife! ^v^**

**Tsurugi: O_o...you've been spending too much time with Kei...**

**Kei: *sharpening an axe in the background***

**Kiko: Um...okay! So, thank you to all who read to the end! Please leave a review, because I don't want anyone** **to die! ^^' Oh, and I promise the other chapters will be longer than this. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiko: And we're back!**

**Tsurugi: *eye twitch* Well, it's about time!**

**Kiko: Oh? I thought you were complaining about the story being about you.**

**Tenma: Tsurugi's in looooooooooove! ^v^**

**Tsurugi: W-wait, that's not-**

**Fudou: WHAT THE *censored***

**Tsurugi: AGH!**

**Kei: We don't own Inazuma Eleven. We just own our OCs.**

_Italics- Flashback_

_Italics + underline- Thought_

_**Bold + italics- Heartbeat**_

* * *

_"Tsurugi!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Can I call you Kyou-kun?"_

_Said boy glared at his teammate with an anime vein. "No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Come on, Kyou-kun, we're gonna be late for training!" And in a flurry of freakishly long blue hair, she was gone._

_Tsurugi was about to shout angrily after her, but he held his tongue and let out an exasperated sigh. Why did he have to be stuck with her, of all people?_

* * *

"TSURUGI!"

"BWAH!" Startled to death, the forward fell backward, flailing, and landed on his buttocks. "The heck?!"

Endou-kantoku was standing above him with an annoyed expression, his arms crossed. "I said, why were you so late to practice today? And you can barely kick the sakka ball!"

Tenma ran over to his friend, helping the ace striker up. "Hai, Tsururgi. What's wrong? It's not like you to space out like this."

"Well...I-"

"Are you sick?" Shindou's voice interrupted him.

"Uh...sure..." Tsurugi blinked, still slightly confused.

"AHHH! What if it's contagious?! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Hayami shouted, running around in circles.

Tsurugi tensed up as he felt two eyes death-glaring into his spine. He slowly turned around, to meet a demonic-possessed Shindou with a dark aura.

"You shouldn't have come to practice if you were sick!" The captain said in a two-toned voice, his hair floating. "Usurper!"

"EHHH?!" Tsurugi glanced around wildly; was no one else currently seeing this?! Any of the people around him?!

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"Attention, everyone!" Endou's voice called out, attracting all the sakka players' attention, and even silencing Hayami's panic attack. Tsurugi glanced back at Shindou and sweatdropped; he looked pretty normal.

"I'd like to introduce you all to our new member." Questioning murmurs floated around the team. New member? None of them had heard of this.

"Mizushima Kiko-san will be joining us as of today."

_**Thump. **__What...?_

"I hope you all treat her well!"

_**Thump. **__This couldn't be...it can't be her..._

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Mizushima!"

_**Thump. **__It totally can't be her...it's just someone who looks like her..._

"I'll be joining as a reserve player."

**_Thump_.** _Someone who talks like her...and has the same name..._

"I'm a first year."

_**Thump. **__Is the same age..._

_It's not her!_

_It's not!_

_It...can't be..._

But no matter how many times he told himself that it couldn't be, that it wasn't her, he couldn't deny that no one else had those startlingly bright purple-blue eyes or that, that no one else was crazy or weird enough to grow their hair all the way to their knees, that no one else always wore the exact same oversized hoodie, no matter how hot it was or how cold it was outside. There was no doubt about it, no matter how impossible it seemed. This girl, this new teammate of his that he had tried to convince himself was a stranger, was her. His old 'partner in crime', his comrade, his fellow SEED. The girl who abandoned him all those years ago.

And then she met his eyes.

All he could do was stare back with a dumb expression on his face. His other teammates and the field vanished momentarily; it was just the two of them, staring at each other. He saw his own shock and confusion reflected onto her own face. How long had he stood there staring at her-minutes? Hours? Or just a few, meager seconds? But he did know one thing for sure. When he saw her smile that smile, the one he hadn't realized he'd missed more than anything in the world, he knew without a single doubt that it really was her standing in front of him.

"...will be practicing with us starting tomorrow. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, minna, get back to practice!"

"Sumimasen, Endou-kantoku."

"Eh?" The coach turned his head to glance at Tsurugi. He realized with a start that Tsurugi was trying his hardest and failing to keep a calm facade. "Are you alright, Tsurugi...?"

"I'm fine. I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to go home. Ja ne." And before the coach could say anything at all, Tsurugi had run off quickly without another word. Endou sighed and scratched his head. "Do you think there is something wrong with him?"

The little girl standing next to him looked up with a sad smile. "Kantoku, I'm certain there is."

* * *

**Kiko: Tadaaaaa!**

**Tsurugi: Stop this! You're going to ruin my reputation!**

**Kiko: You're the one who kept waiting for me to update this. :3 Anyway, R&amp;R, leave a comment, send a PM, whatevs. I love you all! *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, Kyou-kun, the captain says we have to get extra practice in today."_

_"Oh, my, God, for the last time, don't call me Kyou-kun!"_

_She gave a dramatic gasp of feigned shock. "Did you just show emotion?!"_

_"...You know, sometimes I feel like you're actually trying to annoy me instead of it just coming to you naturally," The boy said as he rolled his eyes._

_She laughed and, to his surprise, smirked just a little before beaming way-too-happily as always._

_"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, Kyou-kun."_

_She grabbed his arm and attempted unsuccessfully to pull him away from his seat in the floor. He sighed and got up; however much he didn't want to go to it, he knew this training was something that would help him._

_After that was when he started to question if she was really all she made herself out to be._

* * *

Perfect. This was just perfect. Now to go along with the fact that he was going to be seeing her at soccer practice, playing on the same team as her, and that he couldn't stop having annoying flashbacks, Tsurugi now had to deal with Kiko being in the same class as him. Wonderful. Better yet, the teacher thought it would be a fan-TAS-tic idea to place her in the seat right in front of him as well, so that he had to stare at her abnormal blue hair all day. He was obviously overjoyed.

As soon as the bell rang, Tsurugi bolted out of his seat and tried to hurry out the door as quickly as possible while still looking cool and not tarnishing his rep. He ignored the teacher's voice behind him and briskly walked down the hallway toward his locker, weaving casually between the students now trickling out of their classrooms. He'd just then shoved his books inside his locker and turned around to head for soccer practice when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder...

"Kyousuke!~"

And alas, what amazing luck he had to be stopped by none other than the person he almost wanted to see less than Kiko. She clicked her way down the hall toward him, one hand behind her back. She flashed a huge smile at him and batted her eyelashes once again. You'd think with all her blinking her eyelashes would have already fallen off by now. She held out the hand that was originally behind her back. In it was Tsurugi's pencil case. In his casual attempt to get the heck out of the classroom, he must have accidentally left it as his desk.

"Oh my gosh, Kyousuke! You sure were happy to get out of class today! I think in your attempt to leave, you must have accidentally left this at your desk." Wow, thanks for saying almost exactly what I just said.

Tsurugi sighed and pondered how to respond without laying a trap for himself.

"Thanks." He reached for the case, but the girl made a pout and pulled it away. The striker raised an eyebrow. "...?"

She- being the amazing person he is, Tsurugi had never made an attempt to learn or remember her name -smiled again and handed the case back to him, making sure to "accidentally" touch his hand in the process. It was all he could do to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you! I was actually looking for an opportunity to talk to you." She reached into her fancy purse and shuffled her hand around for a bit before pulling out a slip of paper.

"I thought it might be a fun idea to give everyone in class my cell phone number, so here." Tsurugi, ignoring how obvious the setup was, quickly took the slip of paper and shoved it into his pocket, mumbling another thanks and attempting to escape the situation. Luckily, a ray of hope shone upon him. The girl's pack of females came and swallowed her into their midst, and our hero was able to leave safely. And as such, he was able to get to soccer practice.

* * *

_"Hey, Kyou-kun, I've got an idea!"_

_"Oh, no."_

_She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know what we should do?"_

_"Play 'Let's be quiet'?"_

_"Noooope!"_

_"See who can go the longest without making the other aggravated?"_

_"Now you're just being cruel."_

_He sighed in utter defeat. "Fine, what?"_

_"We should make a hissatsu together!"_

_If Tsurugi had had any water, he would have spit it out. "I'm sorry, my hearing must be going. I thought you just said we should make a hissatsu."_

_"I did say that, silly!"_

_"I'm not silly. And last time I checked, in order to create a hissatsu with someone, you actually need to be able to work well together."_

_"And we can't?"_

_Tsurugi rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, I hate you."_

_"Do you, now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"No you don't."_

_Tsurugi sighed again and walked past his partner. "I'm not playing this game with you." He didn't hear what she said afterward, but he did hear her impish snicker._

* * *

By the time Tsurugi had made it to the soccer field, practice had already started without him. He was able to quickly pick out Kiko, who was doing drills with Kirino. She didn't have a uniform on yet; they must still be waiting for it to come in. Wait, why was he thinking about this?

"TSURUGI!" An angry yell stung his ears. Coach Endou marched up to the yellow-eyed forward and stared the shorter person down. "Why were you late?! We've already started without you!" Endou said, crossing his arms.

"I-I...um..." Tsurugi stuttered, unable to come up with a logical excuse inside his head.

"He was stopped in the hallway by his friend." Tsurugi blinked, looking past Endou's shoulder to the owner of the voice. Kiko had moved over toward her teammate and coach, stopping beside Endou. "He'd left something in the classroom, and she stopped him to return it before he left." She told her coach calmly.

The navy-haired striker raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was helping him. She had nothing to gain from it, after all. Sure they may have gotten along well back when-'Wait, there I go again.' he thought to himself. 'I have got to stop thinking about that. Why can't I?' He shook his head and glanced back up to his coach.

Endou blinked and sighed nervously, scratching his head. "Ah, okay. Geez, Tsurugi, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Both Kiko and Tsurugi sweatdropped. "You didn't really give me a chance to, Coach..." Tsurugi stated, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oops. Sorry." Endou laughed. "Well, hurry up and get onto the field. We don't have all day."

Tsurugi sighed and started doing as his coach had told him, but then he remembered the girl standing in front of him. He didn't really want to look at her, but his eyes moved on their own. She was staring back at him; he was unable to read her mind through her violet eyes, like he used to. She still looked pretty much the same as she did back then. He wondered what was going through her mind. Did she suspect that he'd went home early yesterday to avoid her? Was she still surprised to see him? What if she didn't care at all anymore?

"...Hi." She muttered quietly, but loud enough so that he heard it.

Tsurugi blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He suddenly realized he'd been staring at her for a lot longer than he'd meant to. "...Hi..." Tsurugi said, his own volume equal to Kiko's.

She nodded her head toward the field. "You might want to go ahead and get onto the field."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Thanks." Tsurugi mumbled under his breath. No matter how much it hurt his pride to admit it, she'd just saved him from the deadly catastrophe known as Coach Endou's Rage.

She blinked and then grinned, laughing a bit. "No problem. After all, I've heard that Coach can be pretty terrifying when he's mad. Doesn't seem like the type, though."

"I think it's a skill automatically picked up when one becomes a person in charge of students or children." Tsurugi said as he rolled his eyes a little.

"TSURUGI! I TOLD YOU TO GET ONTO THE FIELD!" Ah, speak of the devil.

"Yes, sir!" Tsurugi zoomed onto the field with Sonic speed and began practicing. Kiko laughed again and followed suit.

* * *

Off in the distance, the two soccer player's short conversation was being carefully observed by a certain group of eccentric friends. Tenma nudged Shinsuke. "Hey, Tsurugi's talking to Mizushima-san! And she's a girl!"

Shinsuke nodded, his eyes shining. "Do you think they know each other?"

"It's possible." Kirino said thoughtfully.

Shindou nodded in agreement. "They did seem to act like they'd seen each other before yesterday."

"You know what this means, right?" Aoi said with a serious face.

Kariya smiled his Cheshire grin. "We stalk the two to see if there's anything going on, right?"

Nishiki nodded. "Yeah."

Tenma glanced around at everyone. "Alright, guys, let's do this!"

* * *

Both Tsurugi and Kiko sneezed.

* * *

**I'm trying to work on all my stories a little at a time. I don't know when I will update this story next, but it's one of my favorites and I will definitely finish it. Thank you for taking the time to read all the way to here!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

_"Nope."_

_"So, you're telling me..." Tsurugi's eye twitched as he paused. "...That they're forcing us to play in a match together with people who are strangers to us as our teammates?"_

_"Yep." She closed her eyes and sighed._

_"And YOU'RE the captain?"_

_"Yep."_

_It took Tsurugi a great deal of willpower to resist the urge to facepalm. "This is going to end horribly..."_

* * *

Tsurugi chuckled a little as he recalled how flabbergasted he'd been in that moment, but the small smile fell off his face almost as soon as it had appeared. He didn't have the right to remember anything from that place with fondness. It was a horrible place.

The amber-eyed striker sighed and rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe the dull throbbing in his head that had popped up earlier in the day. Had he taken medicine for his headache? No, of course he hadn't. This is Tsurugi Kyousuke we're talking about, people.

When Tsurugi walked into his classroom, he noticed that Kiko was already there. Wait, why did he take the time to notice that? He shook his head, brushing the thought away as he took a seat at his desk. She didn't seem to notice him, as she was busily scribbling notes down on a piece of paper. So she was still a good student after all.

"Attention, class!" The teacher called out from the front of the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "As you all are aware, today I'm going to assign your partners for this semester's group project." Wait, what? Tsurugi blinked in confusion; this was the first time he'd heard of any of this, but all of his classmates seemed to know what was going on. Even the laziest people were nodding their heads. It was amazing what you could miss in class if you just didn't care.

"The groups will each consist of three people, with one group of two. All the groups have been assigned randomly, and I expect you to try your best, instead of sulking over how your group doesn't have any of your friends." The teacher's gaze fell on a few people in the classroom. No doubt she'd had to deal with some pretty annoying stuff from her students before; what she'd said was oddly specific.

Tsurugi listened for his name as she began reading off the groups, thankful that there would at least be two other people in the group instead of just one. But as the list went on, and he knocked off his options, a pit of dread arose in his stomach.

"...And finally, the group of two is Mizushima Kiko and Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Tsurugi's eye twitched.

It twitched again.

He was seriously beginning to wonder if there was some sort of outside force manipulating the actions of people around him so that he was stuck with Kiko all the time, like an author does to characters in their story. But that's ridiculous, right?

"Well, you all know what you're doing, so get together with your group somewhere in the room." Incorrect. Tsurugi had no idea what he was doing. Or what he was going to do, for that matter.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Kiko was poking his arm with her ruler. "Tsurugi-san?"

"Yeah?" For some reason, when she said his name with such formality, it left him feeling a little lonely inside. But that was how it should be. They no longer knew each other. It made sense that they were no longer on a first-name basis, as well. But even when he told himself that, he still felt a pit inside him. Especially when a smile grew onto her face as she stopped poking him.

"Let me guess. You have no idea what we're supposed to be doing. Is that correct?" She said, her smile teasing.

Somehow he managed to smile back at her. "I suppose you're not completely dumb."

* * *

Unfortunately, as Tsurugi feared it would be, this particular group project was one that required a lot of communication and interaction. Kiko-no, Mizushima-had told him that the people who got the best grade on the group project won a prize, and apparently, that was enough to make her extremely determined to win. Tsurugi didn't really care, but he did admit that it was kind of amusing to see his classmate so fired up over something so silly.

Their job was to make an eye-catching poster describing some meanings and facts about constellations and create some sort of recreation or drawing of space. It seemed simple enough to him, but when she began explaining all the different things they could do, he realized how straightforward it could be and how complicated they could make it. It seemed they were more likely than not end up going for the latter.

So when Ki-Mizushima asked Coach Endou if they could leave practice a little early to work on their project, he wasn't surprised. He was a little surprised when she practically dragged him to the craft store to look for supplies without giving him any warning beforehand about where they were going, however.

"Hey, which brand of glow-in-the-dark paint do you think works best?" She often asked him questions like that as she dragged him around the store(quite literally), pulling things off the shelves and examining them with such seriousness that Tsurugi had to hold in a chuckle more than once, whenever he wasn't crying on the inside. Oh, if you didn't know, Tsurugi is NOT an arts-and-crafts person. At all.

"So, Mizushima-san..." The name almost caught in his throat, but he was determined not to let her faze him. "...Do you actually have a solid idea of what we're doing?"

She turned to him, grinning as she dropped a container of glitter into the basket that she'd forced him to carry. "Nope!"

Tsurugi sighed and shook his head. "Do you actually have any money with you to pay for all this?"

"Duh, of course I do." Well, at least she'd remembered that in her excitement.

As Tsurugi observed her debating over what size poster board to get, he realized that he was smiling. But this time, instead of forcing the smile off his face, telling himself that he shouldn't be happy when he was around her, he kept smiling. He wondered why it had taken him so long to warm up to her back then, when now, he'd only seen her again for a few days and she was already worming her way in. He decided right then that, at least as long as he was forced to work with her, he'd let her be nice to him.

After all, you might as well get along with someone you're stuck with, right?

* * *

Little did Tsurugi and Kiko know, their every move was being watched by countless sets of eyes. Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, and practically everyone else on the Raimon soccer team had followed the two, and for some reason their trench coats, hats, and sunglasses didn't draw attention from Tsurugi and Kiko. They got several odd looks from passerby, though.

"They look like they're having so much fun in there!" Akane said happily. And she was correct. Or, at least half correct. Mizushima was definitely having fun. Tsurugi, not so much.

"Really? To me it just looks like she's dragging him around everywhere." Kariya stated. He was more correct, given the 'Help' look that was on Tsurugi's face almost the entire time.

"Oh shush, Kariya." Aoi huffed. Don't mess with a girl's ships, people.

Tenma stared intently through the window. "Do you think they're on a date?"

Shinsuke gasped, raising his voice in surprise. "Tsurugi? On a DATE?!"

The rest of the huddle of middle schoolers hushed Shinsuke. By now, I'm seriously amazed the two had no idea they were being watched. I mean, come on, people. There's a giant group of people outside one window, wearing strange clothing to boot.

"Well, whatever the case..." Shindou said. "...I think it's too early to tell. We'll have to keep watching them..."

* * *

Both Kiko and Tsurugi sneezed.


End file.
